A conventional toy gun utilizes gas or a spring as power source for shooting out a bullet. So a toy gun using gas has a drawback to release gas into the open air to pollute it and to give rise to an accident to hurt a child if the gas is filled improperly. And a toy gun using a spring has a disadvantage of a short shooting distance and of resultant less interesting mood for a child to play with it.